Hora marcada
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon em uma sala de aula vazia. Se eles fossem pegos, com certeza seriam punidos com algo mais severo do que uma simples detenção. [SMUT/NSFW/BLACKINNON]


**HORA MARCADA**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon em uma sala de aula vazia. Se eles fossem pegos, com certeza seriam punidos com algo mais severo do que uma simples detenção.

[SMUT/NSFW/BLACKINNON]

* * *

 **Disclaimer & Notas: **Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling. Ship: Blackinnon [Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon]. Contém cenas de sexo, portanto se não gosta, não leia!

Olaaaaaaaaaar, amores, tudo bem?

COMO ASSIM EU ESTOU POSTANDO MAIS UMA ONESHOT? Pois é, gente, deu a louca por aqui e eu simplesmente escrevi.

Faz algum tempo que estou viciada em wolfstar (desculpa sociedade) e acabei focando apenas nesse ship, tanto na hora de ler quanto na de escrever e, por conta disso, acabei deixando Blackinnon meio de lado... Até que, dia desses, deu uma saudadezinha desse ship e, hoje, não muitas horas atrás, bateu a vontade de escrever algo sobre eles... e o que melhor do que um bom e velho smut cheio de palavrões e Sirius e Marlene sendo maravilhosos, não é mesmo? Eu espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever, gente

* * *

 **único - hora marcada.**

* * *

— Anda, Black. — Ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, sentindo-se tensa ao extremo.

— Calma, McKinnon. Caso você tenha esquecido, estamos numa sala de aula. — O garoto retrucou, contudo, tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— E é exatamente por isso que você deve ir _rápido_. — A garota retrucou e rolou os olhos, só para ser puxada para um beijo rápido de tirar o fôlego logo em seguida.

— Não role os olhos para mim, McKinnon, você sabe que eu não gosto. — Black murmurou contra os lábios dela, estreitando minimamente seus olhos cinzentos.

Marlene rolou os olhos novamente e ele gemeu, empurrando-a contra a classe em que estivera encostada, afastando as pernas dela com as próprias, encaixando-se contra ela e então praticamente deitando sobre seu corpo, mordendo seu pescoço enquanto acariciava seus seios por cima da camisa.

Ela ergueu as mãos para os cabelos dele, puxando-os com força, ouvindo-o resmungar e afundar os dedos contra sua pele, segurando-a com firmeza pela cintura antes de erguer seu rosto até estar a centímetros dos dela.

— McKinnon... — sua voz, rouca, soou como um aviso.

— Black. — Ela respondeu, ríspida, puxando ainda mais os cabelos dele, grudando seus lábios, mordendo-o com força, fazendo-o ofegar. — _Vai logo_!

Rosnando, Sirius fez o que ela disse, sabendo que não deveria contrariá-la. Não quando estavam em uma situação tão arriscada quanto aquela: no meio de uma sala de aula vazia, no horário de almoço, podendo ser pegos tanto por professores quanto por alunos e até mesmo o Pirraça. Eles estavam brincando com a sorte e, por isso, precisavam ser rápidos.

Afastando-se dela, Sirius desabotoou a própria calça, lançando um olhar rápido para a porta antes de baixa-la levemente, de modo que sua ereção estivesse para fora, ainda de cueca. McKinnon ergueu-se da classe, abrindo um pouco mais suas pernas, provocando-o com o movimento, antes de puxar sua varinha e murmurar o feitiço de prevenção.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele, puxou-o pela gravata com uma das mãos e, com a outra, acariciou seu membro, rude, fazendo-o gemer. Ele estava duro e queria meter com força dentro dela, mas McKinnon parecia estar se divertindo ao brincar com ele, portanto ele a deixou prosseguir, focando-se em abrir os botões da camisa dela, deixando-a com o peito à mostra.

Mordiscando por toda a extensão de seu maxilar, baixando até seu colo, Sirius puxou uma das taças do sutiã que ela vestia, capturando seu mamilo turgido entre os dentes sem muita delicadeza.

Marlene gemeu alto demais, o que fez com que ele se retesasse e lançasse um olhar rápido para a saída.

— Cale a merda da boca, McKinnon. — Ele resmungou, encarando-a com irritação. Ela mordeu os lábios e assentiu.

Uma coisa era ser pego fazendo marotices, outra bem diferente era ser pego _transando_ numa sala de aula. Sirius tinha certeza de que seriam convidados a se retirarem da escola se fossem pegos em tal situação, contudo, apesar de se sentir amedrontado, a adrenalina da situação parecia jorrar dentro dele, deixando-o, se era possível, ainda mais _duro_.

Sentindo-se totalmente atraído pelos lábios inchados dela – os quais ela mordia de forma inconsciente, provocando-o sem nem mesmo dar-se conta – Sirius voltou a beijá-la, segurando seus cabelos com uma das mãos enquanto que com a outra, que estivera em seus seios até então, começasse a baixar por seu abdome, descendo até o cós de sua saia e então para suas coxas, afastando o tecido para cima enquanto se direcionava até sua feminilidade.

Aprofundou o beijo quando a tocou, sabendo que, se não o fizesse, McKinnon acabaria gritando.

Com destreza, afastou o tecido de sua calcinha, gemendo ao senti-la tão quente e molhada contra seus dedos.

— Porra, McKinnon. — Resmungou contra os lábios dela, sentindo-se estremecer de tesão.

— _Rápido_ , Black. — Ela praticamente rosnou para ele, puxando ainda mais a gravata, fazendo-o pensar no que diria quando saísse daquela sala, sem gravata e totalmente amarrotado. Bem, não era como se nunca tivesse aparecido daquele jeito antes.

Na verdade, era bastante frequente.

As mãos de McKinnon voltaram a baixar em direção ao seu pau, apertando-o levemente sobre o tecido e então, com os dedos ágeis, ela baixou o cós de sua cueca, de modo que seu membro estivesse totalmente para fora em menos de um segundo. Com destreza, McKinnon começou a massageá-lo, fazendo-o gemer um pouco alto demais devido ao prazer.

— Shh, Black, cala a merda da boca. — Ela disse para ele, utilizando as mesmas palavras que ele havia usado contra ela. Sirius sorriu, empurrando um pouco mais os dedos dentro dela, fazendo com que o sorrisinho malicioso se apagasse do rosto da garota, dando lugar para uma expressão de prazer quase dolorosa. — Ah, merda. — Murmurou e então cravou os dentes no ombro dele, fazendo-o xingar ao sentir um arrepio percorrê-lo.

Eles continuaram daquele modo, provocando um ao outro apenas com as mãos, deixando a tensão se acumular sobre eles, quase ao ponto de ruptura. E então, ela gemeu contra o ouvido dele, quase um sussurro, mas forte o suficiente para fazê-lo precisar retesar-se completamente para não acabar gozando contra a mão dela.

— Me fode, Sirius.

Sequer pensou no que estava fazendo, somente afastou os dedos de dentro dela, lambendo-os sob o olhar penetrante que ela lhe lançava, fechando os olhos levemente ao sentir o gosto dela e então, sem muita delicadeza, voltou a empurrá-la contra a classe, lançando um último olhar em direção à porta antes de se ajeitar entre as pernas dela e, segurando-a com força pelas coxas, de um modo que sabia que acabaria deixando marcas, ele a penetrou de uma vez, metendo fundo dentro dela, fazendo-a morder os lábios para não acabar gritando. _Precisando morder os próprios lábios_ para não gritar.

Puxando-a um pouco mais para a beirada da mesa, de modo que pudesse penetrá-la ainda mais fundo, começou a se mover contra ela, estocando fundo e então saindo quase totalmente, sentindo os músculos da McKinnon apertarem-se a cada instante mais sobre seu pau, fazendo-o delirar de prazer ao senti-la tão apertada junto a ele.

Marlene se ergueu sobre os cotovelos, ajeitando-se de modo que pudesse encará-lo, cheia de luxúria, enquanto o observava penetrá-la sem gentileza.

Era por aquilo que eles duravam tanto: sexo forte, sem qualquer compromisso além do prazer. Eles não precisavam conversar, não precisavam de carinhos. Somente fodiam. E era ótimo. Marlene amava os momentos que compartilhava com ele, pois sempre eram intensos, sempre eram memoráveis.

Ela não estava apaixonada por ele, assim como sabia que ele também não estava apaixonado por ela. Mas eles fodiam muito bem quando estavam juntos e, por Merlin, nenhum deles queria acabar com aquilo. Não quando cada uma das "horas marcadas" parecia atingir um novo patamar de prazer.

Sexo de qualidade sem qualquer compromisso.

Marlene o puxou para um beijo quase violento, sentindo-o mordê-la, fazendo-a suspirar. Empurrou-se ainda mais de encontro a ele, ficando totalmente ereta e então erguendo as mãos para os cabelos dele, puxando-os com vontade antes de começar a massageá-lo por toda extensão de suas costas.

Sirius estavam suando, assim como ela. E, também como ela, parecia não estar muito longe do ápice.

Marlene sentia suas estocadas fundas dentro dela, seu pau preenchendo-a como nenhum outro, deixando-a sem fôlego e totalmente à mercê das sensações que aquele contato tão íntimo provocava.

Céus, Sirius Black fodia muito bem!

Suas mãos baixaram ainda mais pelas costas musculosas do garoto, até chegarem em sua bunda e, sem qualquer pudor, ela apertou-a, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha em indagação.

— Belo traseiro, Black. — Brincou, recebendo um rolar de olhos como resposta. — Não role os olhos para mim. — Ela disse. — Você sabe que eu não gosto. — E, é claro que ele os rolou novamente.

Estreitando os olhos, Marlene retesou os músculos de seu ventre, fazendo-o ofegar quando se apertou em volta de seu membro.

— Porra. — Black reclamou e então grudou sua testa à dela, seus olhos cinzentos estavam quase negros devido ao desejo. — Merda, McKinnon. — Ele bufou e então voltou a se enfiar todo dentro dela, fazendo com que ela cravasse as unhas em seu traseiro.

— Porra, Black. — Ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, sentindo-o aumentar o ritmo contra ela, estocando com força e sem piedade, fazendo-a querer gritar a plenos pulmões, embora soubesse que não podia.

Sirius segurou-a pela bunda também, cravando seus dedos em sua pele desnuda, forçando-se sobre ela a cada instante com mais intensidade, sabendo que não iria aguentar muito mais tempo.

E então, como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos, Marlene sentiu-se apertar ainda mais contra ele, tão intensamente que o puxou para um beijo a fim de calar os gemidos que gostaria muito de poder emitir. Sirius também gemeu contra os lábios dela, rouco, enquanto seu pau se contraía, esvaziando-se dentro dela, enchendo-a _dele_.

Marlene despencou contra ele, sentindo o corpo inteiro amolecer por conta da intensidade do orgasmo. Sirius não estava muito diferente, todo suado e sentindo-se estremecer por conta do esforço.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos daquele jeito, as respirações ofegantes, o suor escorrendo, os corações acelerados, e então, como sempre acontecia, eles se afastaram, sorrisinhos maliciosos em seus lábios enquanto tentavam se arrumar.

Marlene abotoou os botões de sua camisa e ajeitou sua calcinha e saia, sabendo que a primeira coisa que deveria fazer antes de ir para a primeira aula da tarde – que por ventura do destino aconteceria bem ali, onde eles haviam acabado de transar – era tomar um banho.

Sirius subiu suas calças, sem se preocupar em colocar a camisa para dentro. Ajeitou a gravata que estava totalmente amassada depois de McKinnon tê-lo puxado.

— É melhor arrumar o cabelo. — Sirius murmurou para ela, observando-a com os lábios inchados e as bochechas coradas. Seus cabelos estavam totalmente molhados e bagunçados e, bem, imaginava que os dele também não deveriam estar diferentes.

McKinnon simplesmente murmurou um feitiço, fazendo com que os fios se prendessem em um coque e então, sem se despedir, encaminhou-se em direção à saída.

Somente quando estava quase na porta é que se voltou para ele.

— Período vago depois de Runas Antigas? — Indagou para ele, seus olhos escuros não demonstravam qualquer emoção além de um tédio interessado.

— Sala vaga no terceiro andar, quarta porta à esquerda. — Ele acrescentou, no mesmo tom condescendente.

McKinnon assentiu e voltou a dar as costas para ele.

— Temos um horário marcado, Black. Não se atrase.

— Não vou. — Ele disse e então sorriu enquanto a observava sair da sala e fechar a porta atrás de si sem olhar nem uma única vez em sua direção.

* * *

 **N/A:** Não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam, sim? Sempre fico muito feliz quando vejo vocês por aqui :)

Quem sabe eu não escreva mais desse ship? Ao escrever essa one lembrei do quanto curtia essa vibe cheia de tensão sexual desse casal ahahha

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, amores!

Beijinhos :*


End file.
